Saving You
by tatsulokV2
Summary: He trusted them to keep her safe and in LA, now he's returning from Sunnydale with his new gang and nobody is happy. AtsBtVSWrestling Crossover possible Cordelia/Angel
1. Introduction

"Angel In-"  
Terrified and in pain, the young woman had interrupted. "I need Angel," she informed them, pressing the object against her ear in an effort to keep herself awake. Two o'clock in the morning and she was in the middle of an empty street, leaning heavily against the pay phone, her body limp from exhaustion and pain due to another run-in with LA's undead. Hazel eyes darted around her, praying that she was finally alone. She was so damned tired...  
"I'm sorry but-"  
"I *need* Angel."  
"Angel's busy-"  
"People I care about are dying," she informed them, her free hand curling into a fist as she fought against the urge to rip the phone away from the machine, "I don't give a damn if he's busy. Get him on the phone now."  
"Maybe I-"  
"LET ME TALK TO ANGEL!" She screamed, though regretted it the moment she did, not because she thought she was being rude but because it compromised her position. If they were still looking for her...  
"Hello?" Angel's voice was heard on the other end.  
She sighed in relief, allowing her body to relax if only a little, "Angel-"  
"Faith?" His voice was filled with dread.  
A cry escaped her lips, "She's- They have her. Angel, they have Cordelia."  
"No," the vampire muttered on the other end before a distinct shattering of glass was heard. Faith pressed her eyes closed, her head falling against the pay phone in an attempt to ward off her tears.  
"I trusted you to keep her safe- I trusted all of you. You promised me that she would be okay, Faith. You promised me."  
She nodded, guilt in her brown eyes, "I'm so-"  
"NO!" Angel bellowed over the phone, a loud crash was heard next. Faith imagined that he had thrown his arm out in a sweeping motion, sending the contents of a table crashing to the floor. "No," he repeated, his voice a little subdued, "I don't want you apologies, nor do I want to hear any excuses. Cordelia is in danger right now and that's your fault, Faith. I am holding you personally responsible. Do you understand me?"  
Faith nodded, knowing that even though he couldn't see her, he understood her enough to know that she had done so.  
"Tell me what happened."


	2. Part One

_They were being chased, Faith and Cordelia running into an alley hoping for an escape. The Slayer cursing under her breath at the brick wall that met them. Heavy footsteps closing in behind them. Faith pushed Cordelia behind her, her friend already injured. Bullet wounds. Two of them on her left shoulder, narrowly missing her heart._

_ "Stay back," she commanded before facing their masked opponents, delivering a powerful kick to the face of their closest attacker and elbowing another that had tried to get to her friend. She grabbed him by his sleeve, tossing him to one side and catching half of their assailants off guard. The other half closed in on her. She managed to dodge most of their attacks, hitting whoever she can, but even her Slayer strength was no match against the masked men. Faith soon being overpowered and held down. They targeted Cordelia next..._

_ "RUN!" She had yelled to her friend, "Cordelia, run!"_

_ And she had tried to, but because their only escape was through their attackers, she was caught. Cordelia forced to the ground, Faith watched with wide eyes as her friend began to glow..._

_ She turned her head away from the blinding light, eyes closed tight._

_ "Now, if only I could master that," she heard Cordelia groan, Faith opening her eyes and turning back at her direction. Cordelia managed a small smile and forced herself into a sitting position._

_ Faith quickly stood, fighting against the urge to pass out as she moved towards her friend. She grabbed her hand, careful of her injured shoulder, and helped to her feet, "We have to keep moving, the hotel might be too far, but Anne's shelter is a few blocks from here."_

_ Cordelia nodded, the Seer silent as she leaned against Faith, Faith's arm around her waist as she helped her walk. Cordelia weak from her display of super glow-y powers as well as the blood loss from the two holes in her shoulder._

_ "You think Wes will allow us to write off our cell phones as a business expense? I mean, if we worked at any other place, we would probably still have them now," Cordelia mumbled, talking to keep herself awake._

_ Faith chuckled, "If we worked at any other place you wouldn't have tried to use your phone as a weapon, yeah, but I'm not so sure about mine. I did crush it with my bare hand after I failed to get a signal for about the ump-teenth time."_

_ "But, in another world, where we don't work for Wes, you wouldn't have been able to crush your phone because you wouldn't have been a Slayer. So, Cordy-logic says that Wes owes us new phones."_

_ "Cordy-logic?"_

_ "Mm-hmm."_

_ Faith rolled her eyes, carefully adjusting her grip on Cordelia, "As long as I get a new phone out of this, I'll help you plead your case with Wes. But, I also reserve the right to jump ship if he looks like he's about to blow his top."_

_ Cordelia giggled. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Wes blows his top, and his bottom... as well as everything else underneath. What do you think, Faith? Beneath all of that bookwork exterior must lie a hottie... He does work out a lot, plus the fighting and the running..."_

_ Faith's cheeks grew warm, the Slayer knew that she was blushing and was very glad that Cordelia couldn't see her face._

_ "I guess," she muttered as they walked down the dark streets of Los Angeles, Cordelia's giggles echoing into the night._

_ They had managed to get a couple of blocks away before they were once again surrounded, two familiar faces stepping out of the crowd. Faith's eyes narrowed._

_ Lindsey McDonald grinned at her, hands tucked into front pockets of his pants with Lilah Morgan by his side._

_ "You must have known that we would have a back up plan," said Lindsey, the lawyer glancing behind Faith and Cordelia and flicking his eyes towards the Seer. Cordelia yanked out of Faith's hold a second later._

_ And Faith could only struggle when she too was seized by the Wolfram & Hart vampire cronies._

_ "Get the hell away from her," she yelled, trying to free herself as she watched Cordelia struggle against them, watched as they led her away. She turned her attention to Lindsey, eyes hard, "Where the hell are you taking her, McDonald?"_

_ Lindsey chuckled, took a step back and turned around to follow the henchmen and Cordelia._

_ "It's none of your concern, Slayer," he said to her before ordering them to kill her._

_ Lilah smiling devilishly before she turned and followed Lindsey._

_ Faith let out a string of curses as she watched Cordelia being forced into a limo, Lindsey and Lilah also boarding the limo. And she watched as they drove away, leaving her with about a dozen vampires while she was still weak..._

_ "Oh, this is going to be fun," she muttered, forcing herself away from her captures. She weighed out her options, fight or flee..._

_ Of course, with Cordelia being taken hostage by Wolfram & Hart, her time was really precious so she fled. The teen shelter far from her mind, she didn't want to get any of the teens involved, and she ran in the other direction hoping to lose her attackers and find a pay phone that actually works..._

"And how's our patient doin'?"

Wesley looked up at the sound of his friend's voice, the Watcher meeting the concern gaze of John Cena. He looked away with a sigh and stared at Faith's sleeping form, "Still slumbering, although she has been rather fitful as of late. . .twitching and whatnot, but it's to be expected, I should say. How are the rest of our team settling in?"

"Okay, I guess," John shrugged. He closed the door behind him and walked deeper into the room. He came to a stop at the foot of the bed and studied the Slayer. Her face was bruised and he guessed that Wesley had been the one to clean her face of the dried blood. He ran a hand through his short hair, "Wes, if Rey and I hadn't of found her-"

"But, you did," he interrupted. Wesley looked up and offered the younger man a small, appreciative smile. "She's safe now, let us not dwell on that."

And John nodded, the man shoving his hands into his jean pockets, "And what about Cordelia?"

The smile fell from the older man's face, "Charles and Oz have yet to come back from their search. Maybe they've already found her..."

Again John nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

Neither was Wesley.

And hope escaped them when, not a minute later, Charles Gunn and Daniel Osbourne slipped inside of the room. Both men had found no traces of Cordelia.

With a look of helplessness etched onto their faces, they silently watched Faith and wished that she would soon awaken. She was the only one with an inkling of who had taken Cordelia... The Slayer had been unconscious when John Cena and Rey Mysterio had found her, the young woman hidden in an alley.

"She'll wake up soon," Gunn spoke out loud, if only to reassure himself, "and then we'll make sure that whoever did this will pay. No one messes with our girls."


End file.
